


Tohtori EI ja Kultasormi

by Beelsebutt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Seksiä, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, huumoria, söpöstelyä, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Ei hän normaalisti suostuttelua edes kaivannut, sillä hänen libidonsa oli suurempi kuin Kanada.
Relationships: Lance/Lotor (Voltron)





	Tohtori EI ja Kultasormi

**Author's Note:**

> Enpä olisi uskonut, että näistä kahdesta koskaan kirjoittaisin varsinkaan top!Lotorilla enkä olisi uskonut, että näistä kahdesta kirjoittaisin näin korkealla ikärajalla. Myöskin ihan fandom pääsi yllättämään ;D ja totta puhuen myös se, miten helposti tämä loppujen lopuksi tuli ulos. Eli synttärionnentoivotusten 8) ohessa suuret kiitokset kirjoitusblokin selätyksen avustamisesta (eli parituksesta) Finin Maissinaksulle <3
> 
> [Avaruuspiraatille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti) puolestaan kiitokset oikoluvusta ja rohkaisusta <3
> 
> Hox! En omista Voltron-maailmaa enkä sen hahmoja, annetaan niistä kunnia sille jolle kunnia kuuluu! En tienaa tällä mitään, joten eipäs hätäillä!
> 
> * * *

Kylpyhuoneen ovi kävi ja askeleet pysähtyivät keskelle huonetta. Sitten kuului avautuvan vetoketjun ääni. Lance pyöräytti silmiään.

"Ei nyt, mulla on peli kesken!"

"Sinä lupasit", Lotor sanoi ja äänistä päätellen laskosteli housujaan vaatepuulle, mokomakin hienostelija. Lancen farkut olivat mytyssä sängyn alla.

Mutta tottahan se oli, hän oli luvannut.

Ei hän normaalisti suostuttelua edes kaivannut, sillä hänen libidonsa oli suurempi kuin Kanada ja sen vuoksi seksistä kieltäytyminen kokonaisen viikon ajan oli ollut vaikeaa. Eikä Lotorin käytös ollut auttanut yhtään, mokomakin kiero kyykäärme (ei se lusikka saippualla valeltu ollut, mutta niin olisi voinut luulla, kun Lotorin oli se pitänyt kerrassaan kolmeen otteeseen noukkia lattialta). Lance oli kuitenkin uhrautunut urheasti aivan täysin hyvää hyvyyttään ja puhtaasti Shiron ja Mattin vuosipäiväjuhlan vuoksi. Ja se oli kannattanut, sillä lopulta Lotor oli suostunut Lancen aveciksi ja vielä ajanut heidät molemmat kotiin.

Mutta että tämä kehtasikin vaatia velanmaksua nyt, kun hän oli juuri voittanut päivän boosteripyörästä Hedelmäkalan!

"No pane sitten, mutta mä en ainakaan aio keskeyttää peliä!" Lance tuhahti. Hän heilautti takamustaan ja tunki sitten tyynyn vieläkin paremmin kainaloidensa alle.

Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen yöpöydän laatikko avattiin ja Lancen vierelle heitettiin jotain, mikä epäilemättä oli tuubillinen liukkaria. Hän ei kääntynyt katsomaan.

"Hyvä on", Lotorin ääni oli väritön, ja Lance virnisti.

Varmat sormet vetivät Lancen bokserit takamuksen alle. Lotor ei edes vaivautunut ottamaan niitä kokonaan pois.

Lance ei jäänyt sitä murehtimaan, sillä peli jatkui. Hän onnistui luomaan näytön poikki lipuvan karkkikalan juuri samalla hetkellä, kun Lotor työnsi kaksi sormea hänen sisälleen. Venytys sai hänen silmänsä pyörimään ja reitensä avautumaan vielä hieman enemmän. Keskittyminen alkoi vaikeutua entistä enemmän siinä vaiheessa, kun Lotor löysi kolmen vuoden varmuudella hänen eturauhasensa ja hieroskeli sitä verkkaisen varmasti. Kaikesta näennäisestä välinpitämättömyydestään huolimatta Lancen varpaat käpristyivät ja hänen silmänsäkin varmaan menivät ristiin, sillä vaikka hän kuinka yritti keskittyä peliin, hän menetti ajastetun boosterin. Tuosta noin vain.

"Mulkku", Lance sihahti ja puri sitten kieltään, ettei olisi ulissut ääneen.

Lotor naurahti ja veti sormensa ulos.

"Kuten tahdot."

Lotor nykäisi hänen bokserinsa kokonaan pois, ja Lance oli sanomassa, että ei tarkoittanut sitä niin, mutta joutui sen sijaan ahmaisemaan henkeä, sillä Lotor painautui kiinni hänen selkäänsä ja työntyi sisään. Sulavasti ja niin perin pohjin hallitusti, että vallitsevana tuntemuksena oli pelkkä himo saada lisää.

Lance tuijotti lasittunein katsein puhelintaan, joka oli tipahtanut hänen sormistaan. Hän pidätti henkeään niin kauan kuin pystyi, mutta kun Lotor vetäytyi jälleen ulos, hankaus sai hänen kalunsa nytkähtämään mahaa vasten ja hän puuskahti keuhkonsa tyhjiksi. Ei se ihan ulvahdus ollut, vaan pikemminkin märkä ähkäisy. Lance yskäisi päälle kuin teeskennellen, ettei ollut juuri volissut ääneen. Lotor ei tainnut sitä kuullakaan, ainakaan ei siitä välittänyt, vaan painui jälleen hänen sisäänsä yhtä liukkaalla täsmällisyydellä kuin rasvattu mäntä auton sylinteriin.

"Näytit varsin, uh, seksikkäältä tummassa puvussa", Lotor kehräsi Lancen korvaan upotessa jälleen syvyyksiin. Lance kuitenkin kuuli pidätetyn jännityksen Lotorin äänessä, vaikka tämä yrittikin peittää sitä.

"Joo, mä oon tällainen köyhänmiehen James Bond", Lance heitti. Hänkin oli hengästynyt. Lotorin sormeilut ja ehkä pelkästään hänen painonsa Lancen selässä saivat aikaan sen, että pelkkä painaminen, vanha kunnon sisään-ja-ulos, saattaisi tällä kertaa riittää. Se joskus riitti, jos Lotor löysi oikean kulman.

"Mikä minä sitten olen?" Lotor kysyi huvittuneena työntöjen ohessa.

Lancen piti rutistaa silmät kiinni hetkeksi kyetäkseen keskittymään puhumiseen. Lotor osui joka toisella kerralla oikeaan, joka toisella vähemmän oikeaan, mutta silti tarpeeksi lähelle iskeäkseen kipinöitä Lancen silmänpohjiin.

"Sä oot mun Bond-tyttönen, niillä on aina tollaset vaaleet pitkät tukat."

Lotor murahti ja pakotti polvillaan Lancen polvet koukkuun. Hän oli sammakkona patjaa vasten, ja yhä Lotor jatkoi samaa määrätietoista tahtia. Mutta nyt kulma oli eri, ja joka ikinen työntö pusersi Lancesta vingahduksen. Hän rutisti sängynpeittoa sormiinsa kuin pidellen kiinni henkensä edestä.

"Minusta Bond-tytöt harvemmin vievät, ja vielä harvemmin James Bond vikisee", Lotor sanoi nyt jo selvästi hengästyneenä. "Sanoisin, että metaforasi ontuu."

"Tunge metaforat– AAAARGH, joo just nyt älä lopeta ÄLÄ LOPETA, mä haluun– oon tosi–"

Lance lopotti menemään siansaksaa tai ehkä alkoi puhua kielillä, kun Lotor keräsi hänet syliinsä ja nopeutti tahtiaan. Lance puski vastaan kämmenet hikoillen seinää vasten. Lotor liimasi huulensa Lancen kaulalle ja imaisi niin kovaa, että se varmasti näkyisi huomenna. Ja Lance tuli huutaen ja sätkyen suoraan hiilenharmaalle tapetille orgasmin vääntäessä hänen selkänsä kaarelle. Hän ei edes huomannut, että Lotorkin ratsasti loppuun, vaikkakin vetäytyi kohteliaasti ulos juuri ennen kliimaksiaan.

Lance oli kanttuvei. Hän oli kuin hyytelöä ja kykeni tuskin huohottamaan poski muhkuraista tyynyä vasten. Selkä tuntui märältä ja kaulaa tykytti. Lotor hilautui kiinni hänen kylkeensä viljellen pieniä suudelmia lapaluille ja harteille. Sitten hän löysi Lancen huulet.

Suudelma loppui pakosta lyhyeen, mutta Lotor ei siirtynyt kauas, vaan hengitti raskaasti suoraan Lancen huulille. Hänen sormensa sivelivät Lancen käsivartta, ylös ja alas.

Muutaman minuutin kuluttua Lance räpytteli silmiään tajutessaan vihdoin, mitä oli huomioinut.

"Kuules Kultasormi, onko mun selässä mällit?" hän kysyi.

Lotor naurahti Lancen iholle ja painoi pienen suukon tämän suupieleen.

"Haen pesulapun."


End file.
